Jesse (Bleach RP)
Jesse Fossedal is a Human who was interning with Samuel Miller. He is currently a member of the Psychic Spirit Team. He is going to be attending Emerald University in the fall. Appearance Jesse is a somewhat tall teenage boy who possesses short blonde hair, brown eyes and a small beard. He often wears t-shirts and blue jeans, preferring casual wear. He wears rectangular glasses. Personality Not much is known about Jesse's personality other than the fact he is never straight to the point and also never uses a matter-of-fact fashion of communicating. He is interning with Samuel due to adoring his show and personality, by his own admission. He is very calm and seems to take the brunt of others' anger without any problems. Equipment Sentai Spectacles Spectacular Suit: As a manifestation of his reishi, and a token of his membership of the Psychic Spirit Team, Jesse can create a bright green sentai suit. This suit costs reishi to wear, however, the visor can be adjusted via reishi flow to focus his vision in a binocular-like fashion. His suit gives him access to: *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': In his Sentai Spectacles Spectacular suit, Jesse fights with incredible accuracy and grace, suggesting he is an amazing fighter, with sweeping kicks, maneuvers, and deadly speed. *'Reishi Absorption': Jesse has the unique ability to absorb reishi from enemies to help power and augment his Sentai Spectacles Spectacular Suit. Once absorbed, Jesse can release the reishi into a variety of different abilities as needed. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Awareness: Jesse is capable of sensing both the spiritual composition and fluctuations of all reiatsu in a 10 mile radius. He is capable of seeing the spirit ribbons and flow of reishi during certain actions and abilities in any location within this radius. *'Shi Me' (死眼; lit. "Death Eye"): Jesse's special attack, consisting of the ability to disassemble constructs of Reishi. The degree to which he focuses his reishi into his vision allows him to deconstruct spiritual energy faster, giving the impression of a sudden blast that nullifies spirit particles. He can focus this ability on multiple targets, augmenting the speed at which he can disassemble spirit particles. He used this to quickly damage Deathsayer. After additional training, this ability now causes Reishi to implode in on itself. This technique is incredibly damaging to all spiritual entities. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, capable of taking on Hiroto, who is himself highly adept. He commonly uses swift punches when the opponent least expects it. Class "D" Strength: Jesse possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. He was capable of prying a steel door open with little effort. He can effortlessly throw another person half a block away with only one arm. Jesse was able to battle Hollows with his bare fists and is strong enough to throw a full size Gillian onto the ground. He used this to incapacitate Big Brother. Budō Gekido (武道激怒; lit. "Martial Arts Fury"): A technique used by Jesse to punch extremely rapidly with spiritually augmented punches. He was capable of dispatching several Hollows with this attack, and even forced Big Brother to use his Cráneo Escudo to defend. With additional training, Jesse can now fire hundreds of punches with an individual attack. This has magnified the effect of this abilitiy massively. *'Budō Gekido: Dake Naguru' (武道激怒:だけ殴る; lit. "Martial Arts Fury: I Only Beat"): Jesse is able to concentrate the multiple punches and attacks from Budō Gekido into one solid attack with the force of hundreds of thousands of individual attacks. This attack can easily penetrate most defenses, including very strong shielding abilities. Mental Resistance: After his experiences in his inner world, Jesse could still act logically and completely composed, and was capable of temporarily defeating his Inner Abomination, as well as overcoming Kounou's Shōninkage's Illusions while blinded. Archer: Jesse's skills in archery are determined by his ease of hitting moving targets as well as precision attacking a target without inflicting any damage to anything but his target. Kyūtai O Kurushimeru (球体を苦しめる; lit. "Afflict the Sphere"): In his fight with Kounou, it is revealed that his spiritual power manifests itself using his mind alone. He can fire blue flame-like blasts which can be shot out of his fingertips to completely confuse opponents and temporarily impede their ability to think logically. Hitting the same target with this ability twice instantly ends the effect. Class "D" Spirit Power: 4th seat Kusunoki mentions that Jesse has high spiritual power for a Human, as he is able to hurt him without his Sentai Suit. Due to intense training, Jesse's powers have gotten stronger and he now has enough power to dispatch Hollows with ease without the need for any other abilities. Blunt Weapon Specialist: Jesse trains to fight opponents with his tonfa, using basic attacks. Category:Jesse Category:Human Category:Psychic Spirit Team